


Meet the dementors

by DarthKrande



Series: Azkaban AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: A gallery of sketches I did for the Azkaban series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Captain Vaqqu**

Dementor in charge of the life-sentence area. Look! He's made progress with his collection.

* * *

 

 

**Commander Chesire**

A shot at Azkaban's leader - sometime between chapters 5 and 6 of Eyes and Nose.

 

* * *

 

 

**Skipps**

Speedy, agile, restless Skipps being himself. Not sure if he qualifies as 'cute'. He's a deadly kisser.

 

* * *

 

 **Daire** is unimpressed by that sight. (Good thing, he doesn't have to look. He's blind.)

Meanwhile, Padfoot seems to approve.

* * *

**Chapter 4 of Eyes and Nose of Azkaban - the horcrux scene**

Beware the heartbreak!

Daire has been stabbed. An animagus is giving first aid.

* * *

* * *

 

**Be warned of spoilers from this point!**

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Cold, but cozy**

The substitute DADA teacher spends some quality time with his demonstration subject in the Forbidden Forest while they're waiting for Moony to join them.

Daire is doing much better!

 

* * *

 

**Vaqqu's portrait**

The plotmaker and his newly aquired rat. Like anyone else in Vaqqu's collection, the rat is also a bloody-handed murderer. Would you mess with this duo?

* * *

**Skipps, again**

A dementor, playing with his food. (A bit of soul Voldemort seems to have thought he doesn't need.)

 

 

 

 


	2. DeviantArt 'covers'

The pics I did so that when I posted or linked these fics to DeviantArt, I could add some "cover".

They're here for completeness's sake, not for their artistic value.

 

 

Chapter two, Vaqqu sharing his thoughts about both Barty Crouches.... 

 

 

... and now, the plan is in motion. So are the main characters.

 

 

 

One wizard and one guard making a good use of the touchstone embedded in the wall of the southern wing. They lack the talent of staying put for long, don't they?

 

 

 

What is a dementor doing in a faded Gryffindor-colored room? And what is the room's owner doing in the dementors' place?

(Poor Daire is still recovering from that stab.) 

 

 

An already-awake Padfoot staring at a not-so-awake Daire. Yup, that half-faded, floating corpse believes that Sirius is an adult wizard who shouldn't need constant supervision. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
